User talk:174.125.194.8
Confirmed? Just asking, did you count exactly when you got the number to 20? It also counts if you check the Chaos log :) ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 06:28, April 22, 2013 (UTC)) :I just completed the docks district and I had only destroyed 1 water tower before in a remote area. I checked my stats after destroying each water tower since sometimes the game is glitched and won't count everything. After I had finished, I had a total of 21 towers. So I completed the docks city with 20 towers. If there are any extra towers that don't count toward completion of the city, I haven't found one yet. Since I had the number handy, I thought I'd contribute. I guess you could say 20 towers toward completion of the docks district and possibly more. Jbx811 (talk) 23:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I just completed the residential district. I started with 8 statues, 6 trailers, 34 fuel pumps, and 21 water towers in my statistics page. After completing I ended up with 17 statues, 12 trailers, 82 pumps, and 52 water towers. So I have 1 less statue and 3 more water towers than what is listed. Before when I completed the game to 99%, I destroyed a statue that I never saw in an airplane race. I haven't done the race yet in this game. So I don't know if that is the difference in statues. I'm playing on PS3 by the way. Jbx811 (talk) 23:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I used also the stats for completion. I am pretty unsure about the exact number of Water Towers, except for the Park District, and maybe I did a mistake when I started counting statues in the Residential District. Though I am sure that the number of Gas Stations and others is correct. Btw sign your posts. This can be easily done by (~~~~). ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 06:05, April 23, 2013 (UTC)) ::Ok, I went back and signed with my new account. :) Jbx811 (talk) 23:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) One more thing. When I was completing the residential district, the last prop. trailer was evidently destroyed by factions because I never saw it. I was running around looking for it, when I heard fighting and an explosion, and then it showed settlement completed 100%. I wonder how much factions fighting with the military and destroying things in the background interferes with stats. Jbx811 (talk) 02:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :It doesn't matter if you did have your eyes on the total stats. A Propaganda Trailer, or any other objects destroyed by factions, the Panau Military or even a civilian car, is counted as you have destroyed it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 06:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC)) I just meant that things might get destroyed in the background and you not know it if you missed it. You could be counting prop. trailers for a particular city and if a prop. trailer outside that somehow gets destroyed, it would make the count on the stats page go up. I don't know how the game works inside such as if all the action is contained in the small area around the player or if it has action going on a long distance away. When I'm flying a jet high in the air, it shows that elites are killed on the ground all the time. I posted a video of the stats I told you about and showing that just walking across the bridge north of the residential district will trigger a statue being destroyed. It does it every time. Before when I played, it would always get destroyed in the airplane race and I thought I was hitting a statue and knocking it down. Jbx811 (talk) 07:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : I also have JC2 on the ps3 so the range of spawn will be the same, generally it's very small the more you travel, usually bigger in settlements, when flying in an airoplane you will get kills occasionally, even when driving a car, in an airoplane it is more often because you cover more ground, the area of spawn is still a small space below you, there is no limit on vertical spawns. You will get the most random kills and objects destroyed in cities. Usualy, and quite annoyingly you will get faction members shooting at a propo trailer. Speeddaemon (talk) 14:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC)